justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)
|artist = The Just Dance Band |year = 2017https://open.spotify.com/track/7HALIbZdZHbKdXH64LBG4h |dlc = |mode = Solo |dg = |nogm = |mc = |pc = Pink to Neon Blue |gc = Seafoam Green |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 152 |kcal = |dura = |nowc = AllYouGotta |audio = |choreo = Cain Kitsais |perf = Jerky Jessyhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BZGknMNh2Wy }} "All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)" by The Just Dance Band is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The routine is performed by a man wearing a yellow jacket with a cyan-colored stereo on the front, with an azure blue shirt with cyan accents underneath as well as magenta pants, blue and yellow-striped socks, multi-colored shoes, a violet backwards-facing cap with a cyan strap, and black sunglasses. During one part of the routine, his jacket turns azure, the stereos turn yellow, the shirt becomes orange, and his pants become cyan. The rest of his outfit changes according to these color changes. Background The background graphics are reminiscent of the background of the song selection screen in many recent Just Dance titles. During the chorus, small planetoid bodies themed after other routines in Just Dance 2018 can be seen with their respective coaches dancing with the main coach. Cameos (in order of first appearance) *''Side to Side'' *''The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)'' (P2/C2) *''John Wayne'' *''24K Magic'' (P1) *''Tumbum'''' (Alt.) *Automaton'' *''Got That'' Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine: All Gold Moves: Throw your right arm up in the air and look up. The third Gold Move is also the final move of the routine. AllYouGotta_GM.png|All Gold Moves Allyougotta_gm.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia *''All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)'' was released to Spotify on September 13, 2017, the same day its inclusion in was confirmed. *The US preview credits "Just Dance Team" instead of "The Just Dance Band". *''All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)'' is the theme song for Just Dance 2018.https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/908003246882439168 *The coach appears on the album art for All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance). **''Daddy Cool, ''Footloose and Make It Jingle planets appear on the album art aswell. However, they don't appear in the actual gameplay. *The preview version of the song cuts the repeated lines before the chorus ("Here we go/Start the show" instead of "Yea here we go/Here we go"/"Time to start the show/Start the show") and removes the instrumental part before the last chorus. **This is the first known time that a song by Ubisoft has been shortened. *The design style and colours used for the coach's jacket look similar to the dress worn by the coach for Bang. *The beta color scheme, as seen in the E3 poster, shows that the dancer's pants and jacket are blue instead of pink and yellow. *The dancer for the routine is shown in front of all the other dancers on the "Dance" mode on the home screen. *On October 10, 2017, it was announced that the Ubisoft Star Players from E3 would be making a cameo in the game dancing to this song. ** On the same day, a video that features them dancing to the routine in several places in was uploaded to justdancegame and justdanceGB s respective YouTube channels.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z-5rwTk-Kf8 *The song title is written without the "(Is Just Dance)". This also happens with [[The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)|''The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)]]. *This is the only non-alternate song to be unlocked in the machine. **''All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) is the fifth non-alternate song in the series that must be unlocked in-game, after Baby Zouk, The Master Blaster, Mamasita, and Hungarian Dance No. 5, all of which are from Just Dance 3. ***This is the first of them to be a solo routine. Gallery Game Files AllYouGotta Cover Generic.jpg|''All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)'' AllYouGotta_Cover_AlbumCoach.png|Classic's Just Dance 2018 album coach AllYouGottaAva.png|Avatar AllYouGottaMenu.png|Coach Selection Screen Other Allyougottado thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Allyougottado thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Allyougottado teaser.jpg|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BYvu8yighna/ 3. ALL YOU GOTTA DO_303029.jpg|Gameplay Reedfg.png Gghh.png Sdf.png AYGDIJDPuzzle.png|''All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)'' in the stickers page Videos Official Audio All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) The Just Dance Band Gameplay Just Dance 2018 All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) - 5 stars Teasers All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) - Gameplay Teaser (US) All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Others All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)—Star Players Edition! (US) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Songs by The Just Dance Band Category:Shortened Songs